


The High Eight: The Beginnings

by XepadAugustAtax



Series: The High Eight Adventures [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Neverwinter (Video Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tutorial Blacklake District and Tower District of Neverwinter, first fic, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XepadAugustAtax/pseuds/XepadAugustAtax
Summary: A Drow, A Human, A Half-Elf, a Wizard, A Half-Orc, a Wood Elf, a Tiefling, a Moon Elf, and an Aasimar meet on a ship bound for Neverwinter, and are forcibly removed from that ship after a Dracolich attack. Journey with our band of misfits as they tackle an array of challenges while becoming glorious adventurers!My own twist on the events of Neverwinter the MMORPG using my characters as the cast. Will be updated sporadically.
Series: The High Eight Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170278





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this Dungeons and Dragons Fic! I wanted to say thank you for clicking on it and sorry that the writing will be slow. I face a lot of burnout at times and lose interest in things at times. I'll try and update this fic with the next chapter and have it out by the 11th of March (So I can tell my therapist I wrote three seperate sections of a fanfiction series.)   
> This is the first of a multi-part fanfiction that will tell of the tales of the adventurers through dungeons and dragons. Leave a kudos if you like and enjoy the following introduction!

The smell of seawater filled the woman with the dark grey skin and silver hair as she sat at the small table in the middle of the ship, sipping on a small drink that she didn’t know the taste of, but enjoyed it because it was sweet. The ball of light in the sky was bright and it blinded her eyes when she looked at it, so she settled for staring at her drink. That was until a noise came from beside her.

“Hey, is this seat empty?” a woman’s voice said.

The girl with dark grey skin and silver hair turned towards the voice and was greeted by a human with red hair and blue eyes. The woman gave a small smile. 

“No, so if you want to sit down, be my guest.” The woman replied.

“I will gladly. My name is Xepad.” The human said, sitting down holding out her hand.

What was she doing? That was a quick way to have someone cut off her hand if she was caught off guard.

“Don’t know what a handshake is?” Xepad asked.

“No.” the woman replied.

“Here, Hold your hand out like mine.”

The woman raised her hand out towards Xepad, and Xepad moved her hand to grip the woman’s, moving their forearms up and down.

“My name is Xepad. And yours?” Xepad asked.

The woman merely looked at how their hands were interlocked.

“Xalia. My name is Xalia.” The woman replied.

Xepad let go of Xalia’s hand, and Xalia merely looked at where her hand had been gripped before pulling it back down towards her side.

“Tell me Xalia, what is a Drow like you doing on a ship bound for Neverwinter? Most of your kind live in the Northdark or the Underdark.” Xepad asked, taking her hand and moving a few stray hairs out of her face.

“Running away from home. Beyond that is my business alone.” Xalia replied.

“I won’t pry, no worries.”

They sat there while Xalia stared out at the sea and Xepad looked towards the stairs leading to the ship’s living quarters. When Xalia turned towards Xepad, the first thing she noticed was the scar that ran down the other woman’s cheek, as if she had been clawed by some animal.

“You’ll have to excuse my staring at the living quarters. My companions who I left on my one-year voyage with are still getting ready to come up, and then we’re having breakfast.” Xepad said, turning towards Xalia.

“That’s okay, I’m not worried about it. I’m not good with crowds, but I can manage.” Xalia replied, crossing her arms.

_ Why are you telling this stranger these things, Xalia? Don’t get attached to people you’ll never see again. You may end up having to kill her one day.  _ Xalia thought to herself.

“Good to hear, though I have to warn you, they’re a wacky bunch. 7 of us in total and we’re. Well… we’ve got our ups and downs.”

Curiosity got to the better of her. What did this bunch look like? Why was Xepad’s journey a year-long? Was she from Neverwinter? What about her companions? And why is she pretty? She managed to ask one of these questions.

“So… are you from Neverwinter?”

Xepad smiled.

“Yes. Neverwinter is my home. Has been for as long as I can remember. I don’t know much about my parents but I knew them long enough to remember their names. I was brought into the Church of Seluné at a young age- Apparently being the Goddess’s Chosen One. Whatever that means. I’m a paladin, have been since my sixteenth winter. I decided to take a year-long journey across the Sword Coast just finding a purpose. And then I met amazing people.” She responded.

“Why are you telling this to a stranger you just met? For all you know I could be here to kill you.” Xalia replied, curious at Xepad’s intentions.

“Because you seem like a person who’d be able to tell my story if you did. And for some reason, call it a hunch or something, I have some trust in you. A complete stranger, and a Drow no less. My church and Patricia would have my head.”

Oh, so she’s a racist. And who’s this Patricia? A lover? Wait, why was Xalia worried about that?

“Oh, I’m sorry… your expression seems like you were offended by that. I didn’t mean any ill will. I respect your people. My church on the other hand? Not so much. They found out I wasn’t doing something to stop you from worshipping Lolth. They’d have my head. And Patricia just… doesn’t trust people like you. But then again, she’d just need to warm up to you. Is all.” The paladin commented.

Her expression? What does that mean?

“Do you not know what expressions are? You do realize you think out loud without knowing. Your face just read annoyance at me sounding racist.” 

Oh, she just spoke out loud sometimes, okay.

“I’m a worshipper of Kelemvor. I haven’t been a worshipper of Lolth since an incident in my life.” Xalia responded.

“Oh really? That’s interesting to hear. Is there a reason you worship Kelemvor?” Xepad replied.

“Get to know me first and I’ll tell you.” 

“Sounds good. Ah there they are- Guys!” Xepad said, turning towards the direction and calling for her friends.

Xalia turned around and saw 6 figures piling out of the top. From what she could tell, they were a Moon Elf, a Wood Elf, a Half-Elf, a Half-Orc, a Tiefling, and an Aasimar.

“Good morning Xepad, how you doing good looking?” the Wood Elf said, walking over towards the table taking a chair next to Xepad.

“I’m doing well, Soluna, and yourself?” Xepad said, turning towards the Wood Elf.

“And who’s this cutie? She seems like quite the catch.” 

Xalia’s face burnt up a little, but she’d deny it if asked.

“This is Xalia, she’s a Kelemvorite Drow from the Underdark.” Xepad replied.

“And how do you know she’s a Kelemvorite?” the Half-Elf questioned in a defensive tone.

“Because I told her.” Xalia replied.

“I didn’t ask you.” The half-elf replied.

“But she answered how I would, Patricia. Do you not trust her word as much as you would mine?”

So Soluna the Wood-Elf and Patricia the Half-Elf. All these people in Xepad’s group are women. So that’s good.

“How do you know that she’s speaking the truth? For all we know- “Patricia started.

“Patricia, calm yourself. You were the same way with Bramsha, Amber, and Layla to begin with, can you not go past your past wrongs?” the Moon Elf interrupted.

“Frevicate, calm yourself. But she is right, Patricia. Have some faith in Xalia’s word.” Xepad responded

“You look strong, good enough for me.” The Half-Orc responded.

“Um- thank you…?” Xalia started.

“Bramsha. The Tiefling is Layla and the Aasimar is Amber.”

“Pleasure is mine.” Amber and Layla responded simultaneously.

“Anyway, let’s eat breakfast, yeah? We’ve got a long day until we arrive at Neverwinter.” Soluna said, as the 5 others pulled up seats alongside their companions while a server came over to take everyone’s orders.

_ Allies are good. Allies are very good, Xalia. Keep them as allies, they’ll help you get off the ground. This’ll be a fun life. _


	2. The Battle of Sleeping Dragon Bridge: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A entity attacks the ship, and the group wake up along the coast near Neverwinter, preparing to fight their way towards the enclave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the second chapter the Neverwinter fic! I hope you enjoy!

By late afternoon Xalia had gotten to know somewhat about the women she dined with, understanding where they came from and who they worshipped and why they joined Xepad on the adventure. They remained sitting at the table except for the times where they needed to go to the bathroom. She didn’t know why she was delving information about herself, like her interests and why she was going to Neverwinter, but any information about the Underdark she would make sure to mention that she was not interested in talking about it.

_ As long as they don’t know about it, they won’t be friends, just Allies. And allies are good, as they don’t make attachments.  _ She thought.

Suddenly, the sound of a cry was heard in the distance, and it was loud. So loud in fact, that the others jolted out of their seats and turned towards Neverwinter to look.

“What the hell was that?” Patricia asked.

“Sounds like a dragon, if I’m not mistaken.” Amber said, her eyes darted towards the horizon.

“Xepad, does a dragon protect Neverwinter at all?” Frevicate asked their human friend.

“No, the soldiers of Protector’s Enclave do, I’m not aware of any dragons that want to defend people without a price.” Xepad said.

“Then what exactly was that noise?” Patricia replied.

**_Xalia, brace for impact, a dracolich is on it’s way to destroy that ship._ **

“EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!” Xalia shouted, getting out of the chair, ready for whatever came.

Suddenly a massive blast of fire impacted the ship, causing a certain white blindness to the eight people standing around the table, rendering them unconscious.

**_Xalia, you and them are safe, we assure you._ **

_ Who are you? Why are you in my head? _

**_You know exactly who I am, my child. It was I who saved you from your past. Your journey is only beginning, and they will be with you every step of the way._ **

_ But they don’t trust me. _

**_They will, and in time they will respect you for your ability to lead. But you are being woken up, so it’d be best to open your eyes._ **

**“** -Up!” a voice said, barely reaching Xalia’s ears.

Slowly opening her eyes, she sees the blue eyes of a certain human staring down at her. Warmth is on her cheek, and red surrounds the background besides the face she saw.

“What- what happened?” Xalia choked out in a coughing fit.

“You’re awake! Good,” the paladin said, turning herself towards the Aasimar. “Check her for injuries, Amber.”

Amber proceeded to lower herself towards Xalia, running her hands over Xalia’s bodies with a soft faint glow.

“No injuries whatsoever. Perfect health as well.”

Bramsha offered Xalia her hand, and as she took it Bramsha lifted her up.

“Come on, there’s some daggers and some armor in that chest over there for you.” Bramsha said, gesturing her over to the weathered box. Xalia looked inside to find two rusted daggers and a tattered piece of leather armor.

_ It’s no steel but it’ll do.  _ Xalia thought.

“Come on, Sgt. Linkletter is up ahead, we can find out why the hell a dracolich was around Neverwinter as well as rest up there.” Xepad said.

As everyone moved onward from the beach and onto the grass and soil, where a group of soldiers were stationed, tending to various different tasks. Among them stood a figure with some feeling of authority, a desperate look on his face. As he turned towards the group of women, led by Xepad, he gave a look of praise.

“Lady Xepad, you’ve returned!” the man said.

The soldiers looked towards the group and looked as if they were about to cheer. Xalia turned towards Xepad, who walked ahead towards the figure.

“What’s going on Sgt. Linkletter? What happened?” Xepad asked, looking towards the top of Neverwinter.

“Valindra sent an army to attack Neverwinter. She attacked with a Dracolich. I hoped that at least someone survived the attack on the upcoming ship, but now we’ve got eight individuals to help us against the attack.” Linkletter said.

“So what can we do to help?” Patricia asked, walking up towards them.

Xalia softly sighed, looking towards the giant castle that was Neverwinter. Protector’s Enclave, it was called according to the books her mother showed her. Named after Lord Dagault Neverember.

“Although we stopped Valindra’s main force, the battle is far from over. The battlefield is crawling with mindless undead who lost their masters in the fighting. To make matters worse the enemy is raising our dead to use against us. Acolyte Newman is performing a ritual of Kelemvor to lay the newly dead to rest. That is sure to draw the attack here. I must stay and make sure Neyman finishes her ritual. Could you search the battlefield for any wounded we missed and send them here?” Linkletter explained.

Xalia perked up. An acolyte of Kelemvor? Surely she might have some answers about the voice of Kelemvor she’s been hearing.

**_Don’t get distracted Xalia, stay with your allies._ **

_ Why? I need to know more- _

**_You will know in due time, I promise you._ **

“Sure, we’ll make sure we get them done.” Xalia said, looking to see the group stare at her.

“Says who?” Patricia asked.

“Oh lighten up, Patricia, you’d do it even if the cutie didn’t say that.” Soluna said, wrapping an arm around Patricia.

“Thank you for aiding us. We appreciate all the help we can get Dame… Dame-” Linkletter replied.

“Xalia.” she responded.

“Dame Xalia. After you all finish with the wounded, go to Dell McCourt’s camp and tell him of our situation. Soldiers, prepare for the wounded and for the protection of Acolyte Neyman!” Linkletter exclaimed.

“Yes Sir!” The soldiers shouted in unison.

“Well, let’s get going then, we need to do this quickly.” Frevicate said.

Xalia and the new band of allies headed into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the End of Chapter 2! Sorry that it seems both short and cut off! And sorry it took so long. I understood what I had to write I just couldn't sit down to write it. Blame my ADHD. The next chapter I hope to get out in 2 weeks time, if not it'll definitely be before April Fool's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> And this is where I'll leave off! The start of the game will take place next chapter, and I won't be able to write this on a Word Document anymore because my computer started messing up and I can't reinstall word. So when I decide to pull up google docs and write I'll get on to the next chapter!


End file.
